


Smooth

by stevergxrs



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff (Teeny Bit), Mentions of Death of a Loved One, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevergxrs/pseuds/stevergxrs
Summary: A/N:This is part of @star-spangled-man-with-a-plan Marvel Play list. I got Smooth by Santana featuring Rob Thomas. I don’t have a beta reader to look into this so sorry if it sucks. (might be a part 2).I’ve been going through a massive writer’s block and depression. I want  to dedicate this story to my grandmother who passed away last month. She was the sweetest little old lady and I miss her so much.Spanish in italics





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:This is part of @star-spangled-man-with-a-plan Marvel Play list. I got Smooth by Santana featuring Rob Thomas. I don’t have a beta reader to look into this so sorry if it sucks. (might be a part 2).
> 
> I’ve been going through a massive writer’s block and depression. I want to dedicate this story to my grandmother who passed away last month. She was the sweetest little old lady and I miss her so much.
> 
> Spanish in italics

 

**December 2018, Bronx, NY  
**

“I don’t think I can do this.” you muttered to yourself, looking up at the ceiling.

It had been five days since your grandmother passed away and you were still in complete shock. You had only spoken to her three days before she passed. She had been in the hospital for about a week due to her heart condition, but she had been released and was doing a lot better according to her doctor. So when news of her passing reached you while you in the middle of production of the movie you were working on, you thought it was a joke.

You felt the foot of the bed dip, “Come on Y/N,” Your co-star and best friend Chris said softly, patting your thigh, “You have to go. At least be there for your dad.”

You took one of the extra pillows beside you and pulled it over your head, a small part of you hoping that all of this was a terrible nightmare. You heard him sigh and get up from the bed, “I’ll meet you in the lobby.” You heard his footsteps fade away before hearing the door to your hotel room close.

You laid in bed for a few more minutes before finally forcing yourself off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Chris Evans was a sweetheart. He had been your best friend for almost eight years. You had just moved to Los Angeles when you had been casted as an extra in Captain America: The First Avenger. You were a nervous wreck but he helped you through it and you both had been each other’s person to lean on. However you had both been cast in a movie where you play each other’s love interest and it’s making you face certain feelings that you had been trying to repress for a long time.

After taking a quick shower, you quickly got dressed in all black and headed down to the lobby and met up with Chris. Leaving the hotel, you both drove 25 minutes into the South Bronx in silence. As you were nearing the funeral home, reality finally hit you. It wasn’t a nightmare. You felt yourself start to get agitated when suddenly, you felt a large hand cover your free hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, “It’s okay doll.” He gave you a small smile, “I got you.”

Walking inside the funeral home, you were met with family member that you haven’t seen in years. After greeting everyone, Chris and you made your way over to your mom who was sitting on one of the couches.

_“Hola ma.”_ You called out to her.

She snapped her gaze from the ground and onto you, “Y/N!” she rushed over to you in a flash and pulled you into a tight embrace, her hot tears soaking your leather jacket.

“How’s dad?” you asked her in English, wiping some of the tears from your eyes.

_“Esta mal.”_ She answered back to you in Spanish, _“El estuvo en el hospital con ella y se le murió en sus brazos.”_

You closed your eyes in agony, “Oh no.”

Steve looked at you with a quizzical expression on his face, “What did she say?” He asked.

“My dad….was in the hospital that night.” your voice trembled in response, “She died in his arms.”

“Oh my god doll, I’m so sorry.” he pulled you into a hug, and surprisingly, it felt nice.

You pulled away from Chris, then turned to look at your mom, “ _Voy a buscar a mi papa. Tu te acuerdas de Chris verdad?”_ you asked as she nodded.

_“Hola papi.”_ She gave Chris a warm smile, “How are you?” She asked in her thick Spanish accent.

You excused yourself from them and made your way through the throng of people that surrounded you before finally finding your dad, standing by the doorway greeting the other guests.

“Hey dad.” you gave the man with graying hair a big hug.

“Took ya long enough kiddo.” He gave you a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

It broke your heart to see him in this position. “I’m so sorry I didn’t get here sooner.”

He shook his head, “You got here as fast as you could kiddo.”

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur. It was as if your mind and body were on autopilot. By the time you had gotten back to the hotel, it was almost 11:30.

“Can’t wait to get back to my hotel room and pass out.” Chris said as you both stepped out of the elevator.

You stretched out your legs “Same here. Being cooped up in a SUV all day sucks.”

He let out a chuckle, “Yeah, Tell me about it.”

You both stopped outside your hotel room. “Well this is me.” You announced nervously.

“Okay.” Chris answered simply, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning then.

“Okay.” You said as he turned on his heel and walked down the hall.

You pulled your key card from your pocket and scanned it against the lock but before you can turn the knob to let yourself in, Chris called out to you, “Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“If you need anything doll, you know I’m next door.”

“Roger that, Cap.” You winked at him playfully and for a split second you thought you saw his cheeks flush pink.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Chris grabbed a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around his waist. He quickly dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a gray t-shirt and fell back on his bed, turning on the tv and flip through the channels until something came up and sparked his interest.

He looked over at the clock on the bedside table and saw it was almost midnight. He shut off the television and before hearing a tune that he hadn’t heard in a very long time.

**_“Man, it’s a hot one Like seven inches from the midday sun I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone But you stay so cool”_ **

He hummed along to the music until he heard your voice singing along to the song.

**_“My muñequita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa You’re my reason for reason, the step in my groove_ **

**_And if you say this life ain’t good enough I would give my world to lift you up I could change my life to better suit your mood Because you’re so smooth And it’s just like the ocean under the moon It’s the same as the emotion that I get from you You got the kind of loving that can be so smooth Gimme your heart, make it real, or else forget about it”_ **

He was surprised at how well your singing voice was. Chuckling to himself, he propped himself up against the wall and closed his eyes, humming along to the soothing sounds of Carlos Santana.

* * *

“Fuck.” you muttered to yourself as you stood outside Chris’ hotel room, running your fingers through your hair, “What am I doing here?”

You paced up and down the hall for a moment before finally building up the courage to knock on his door.

“I should go.” You muttered to yourself, when suddenly the door swung open and Chris walked out looking down at you.

“Y/N?” He asked groggily, making you weak in the knees, “What’s wrong?”

“I uh…” you looked down at your feet, “I can’t sleep.” You looked up at him and gave him a nervous smile, “Can I spend the night with you?”

“Of course doll.” He replied, stepping aside and letting you in.

“You still thinking about your grandma?” He asked as he walked passed you to the other side of the room where the mini fridge was and pulled out two small brown liquor bottles.

“Yeah.” you let out a sigh, thanking him as he handed you one of the bottles.

Unscrewing the caps, you both made a quick toast and downed the shot.

“Man that’s strong.” You grimaced at the taste of the whiskey.

You stayed up for hours, talking to Chris about the memories of the sweet little old lady that helped you pursue your dreams.

Before you knew it, it was 4:30 in the morning, “I should get going.” You slurred as you got up from the couch but fell back down immediately, “God, I’m so drunk.” you let out a laugh.

“Maybe you should lie down Y/N.” Chris suggested as he grabbed of the extra pillows and handed it to you.

You took it and tossed it aside, feeling brave as you got up from the couch and walked towards him.

“Maybe…” you trailed off, looking up at him with your best attempt at a sultry look, “You should kiss me.”

Before he could open his mouth, you wrapped your arms around his neck and crashed your lips against his.

At first he was shocked, but then he kissed you back, before immediately he pushed you away.

“No!” Chris said in shock.

“Oh my god.” You sobered up fast, all the color draining from your face, “Chris I am so sor-”

He cut you off, “You gotta go Y/N.”

You nodded and quickly made your way out of his hotel room and made it back into your hotel room, slamming the door behind you and slid down to the floor, “Smooth Y/N…” you chastising yourself for being capable of doing so stupid, “Real fuckin’ smooth.”

* * *


End file.
